Behind the Front
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: A young nurse tries to figure her place in G.I.Joe. Without the ability to fight, she has to figure out her role Behind the Front. -Drabble series-OC-
1. At Peace

**So I finally got the **_**G. The Rise of Cobra**_** movie (WOO!) and while watching it on my new laptop (also WOO!) an idea popped into my head. So now I'm doing a drabble series. Well, try. 100 words per will be hard but I'll try.**

**- Behind the Front -**

At Peace

A quick glance around showed no one was in the small gym. Smiling, the young nurse strode to the center of the floor. She took in a deep breath and began to dance. It wasn't dancing like you would see in music videos, or the formal waltz of the ballroom. She was dancing a fast ballet to music only she could hear.

This was the time she felt at peace. When she danced there weren't soldiers who needed blood or bandages or shots. There was just her and the floor she danced on. She was at peace while she danced.


	2. Shy

**Don't know much about where this story will go. I never really do. The main character, the nurse, is still looking for both a regular name and a codename so she's very much under development.**

Shy

It amazed her how many of the soldiers talked to her while they were being treated. She always thought most patients were quiet and solemn when they were being stitched. Not the Joes.

The Joes had a habit of talking so much she felt unnerved and her hands would start to shake. There were those who caught the action and would slowly quiet down. Others wouldn't notice and thing and she would have to deal with it herself.

As she ate her lunch alone, she began to truly hate how shy she was. Then Team Alpha sat down with her.


	3. Friendliest

**Continues after 'Shy', which was right before this so really shouldn't be hard to follow. I also threw in her codename. It's kind of silly but I think it'd work for a nurse.**

**- Behind the Front -**

Friendliest

Of course there were those who tried to be her friend. Most of them were friendly and she would try her best to talk to them. Over time she figured out that the longer she was around someone, the batter she was. Surprisingly the ones she considered her friends were the friendliest people she had ever met.

I.V. smiled as Duke and Ripcord argued over who would get the last piece of cheesecake. She bit back a laugh as Heavy Duty took the piece for himself. What happened next made her grin.

The British man split the piece with her.


	4. Reflection

**So I noticed that I missed a chapter and I feel bad. Sorry! Here's 'Reflection'.**

Reflection

She wasn't sure why she had stopped next to the reflective surface of the medicine cabinet, but she had. Taking a look at her brown hair and dark blue eyes made her sigh. She had changed since starting her work with the Joes.

Her skin was a few shades lighter. Her body had a few more muscles. Her eyes had small bags under them. She smiled less.

Even with all the changes, she was still her. She knew that. She just wondered if her old classmates would recognize her. She had that reunion coming up so she'd find out then.


	5. Breakfast

**Follows 'Reflection'. This is the first actual plot of the series so I'm kinda excited. I've also created a cover for this story, though I'm sure it could use some help. It was my first time creating art for my own stories so it's a little scattered.**

**- Behind the Front -**

Breakfast

The mornings were usually quiet. Today was different. I.V. decided she needed to tell her friends where she would be the next week. It was the right thing to do and she knew it. She just didn't know how.

She had watched her friends come in for breakfast and waited. Scarlett usually knew when she wanted to say something. When the red haired woman asked the nurse what was wrong, a mumble had come out. Heavy had translated.

Breakfast that morning was very loud. Most of Team Alpha wanted to know more. She didn't know really want to say anymore.


	6. Answers

**Begins after 'Breakfast'. Our first spoken words are in this one. Little bit of interaction between I.V. and Scarlett and Snake Eyes.**

**- Behind the Front -**

Answers

There weren't many occasions for Team Alpha - mainly Rip, Heavy, Breaker, and Duke – to ask her questions about her past. This meant she didn't have to answer them. Of course she wasn't completely safe.

"Just tell me where you're going. I don't want to worry about you."

The nurse smiled at Scarlett.

"It's a small town in Texas. I know most everyone in the town. It's a big deal to see everyone again."

_How long will you be gone? _Snake's notepad had on it.

I.V. smiled. "Only three days. I'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks for answering."


	7. Party

**The reunion party so definitely after 'Answers'. We find out I.V.'s real name too! I thought those reading this should get more than one update.**

**- Behind the Front -**

Party

She was sitting at a corner table in the back of the gym. Like in High School she watched the on-goings of the party. Her fingers were playing with the name tag that would save her seat, if she were to get up. Her name was printed in large, bold letters across the white paper.

It had been a long time since she had been known by her real name. Most of the Joes went by a nickname or codename, depending on how it was thought as. It was sort of strange to answer to her old name: Jessica Williams.


	8. Pen

Pen

I.V. fiddled with the writing instrument in her hands. She was trying to write a letter to her sister, who was twelve years, her junior. Her sister wanted to know what working for the military as a civilian nurse was like. The young woman had no idea how to answer.

She had never really worked any place besides the Joes. Hawk had asked her to join when she graduated from medical school, a whole three years ahead of schedule.

Suddenly the pen was out of her hands. She blinked as she looked up to see Breaker holding the black device.


	9. Departure

Departure

Having friends wasn't too new to her. However, having friends who regularly went out on missions was. She worried every time Team Alpha left the base. The Doc told her it would get easier over time, but the more she learned about them the harder it became.

She gave a sad smile as she watched her friends board the jet, Ripcord already in the pilot's seat. Scarlett stopped beside her.

"We're only going to be gone for a week tops. Just don't expect us to see you right after we get back," the redhead teased.

Surprisingly, the comment helped her.


	10. Troubling Thoughts

**This one comes after 'Departure'.**

**- Behind the Front -**

Troubling Thoughts

When her mind seemed to only pick up horrible thoughts of what could happen to her friends, she found herself walking towards her quiet gym. Most of the soldiers used the bigger gyms because there was usually a show. This made it easy for her to find a place to get rid of some of her troubling thoughts.

When she was certain she was alone, she began to dance. This time she was dancing to loose herself. This caused her movements to be quick. As she disappeared in the music her body slowed. Finally she was at her normal pace.


	11. Exhaustion

**The beginning of this one is a little bit after 'Troubling Thoughts'.**

**-Behind the Front-**

Exhaustion

After another dance session, she felt her pager go off. Looking at the number she knew she had to get to the Medical Center as soon as possible. She rushed out of the gym and ran through the halls. Most of the soldiers moved out of her way without a word. Her loud footfalls gave them plenty of time to create a "hole" for her.

Six hours later, after many cuts, bullet holes, and other injuries, the young woman was exhausted. It took most of her energy to get to her bunk's floor. She didn't make it to her room.


End file.
